Over Reacting
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: After Parvati got asked out by Seamus, Lavender wasn't very happy. Hermione was even less happy. Seamus/Parvati. Written for the Flying Assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments). Second shot in a collaboration with Red Roses1000 and Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor.


**Written For** \- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Assignments and Challenges) / Flying Assignment One

 **Prompts Used** \- (Character) Seamus Finnegan / (word) average

 **Notes** \- This is the second part of a three shot, though it can probably (maybe) be read alone. The first part is by Rose (Red Roses1000) and is already posted. The third part is by Georgia (Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor) and will be up shortly.

 **Word Count** \- 798

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione, tell Lavender here that she's over reacting."

"Lavender, you're over reacting."

"Hermione, tell Parvati that I could be reacting way worse than this."

"Parvati, Lavender could be reacting way worse than this."

It had been like this since they got home from Hogsmeade, and Hermione was _really_ getting sick of it. The two, usually semi-nice, girls were fighting over a _boy,_ of all things. Not even that, but they were fighting about _Seamus Finnegan_. She thought it was a bit of a waste of breath, and that it wasn't something she wanted to be a part of, but she would have to listen to their bickering if she didn't want to deal with even _more_ fighting. So, lucky her, she got to enjoy their shouting match. She was doing a good job of staying away from it, until Lavender spun on her for her opinion.

"Hermione, you're pretty smart, what do you think about this?" She asked. Hermione, startled, finally looked up at the two properly. Parvati looked more lost than angry, but Lavender was just pure fury. She needed to think of something to say and fast.

" _Well_ …" she began, drawing the word out so she could think of the least anger inducing way of putting it.

"I think you're both over reacting about this," she finally said, taking in their affronted expressions. She hurriedly continued. "Well, Lavender, Parvati didn't ask Seamus out, nor did she know that you liked him. Parvati, you didn't tell her that you ever liked him in the first place either. If you had just told each other before Seamus asked Parvati out, none of this would have gotten out of hand." The two were both glaring at her, and Hermione was beginning to wish she hadn't spoke at all.

Lavender was first to question her. "How was I to know Seamus would ask her out?"

Hermione winced. "You weren't, but there was still the possibility-"

Parvati's next words made everything just a tiny bit worse. "How was I supposed to know that she wanted a rebound?" Lavender turned on her, fire blazing in her eyes.

"A _rebound_?" She asked, her voice quiet and unwavering. Deadly, Hermione thought. Hermione braced herself for the inevitable explosion. Parvati just grinned. She had found a way under her skin. She was obviously more evil than Hermione had thought.

"Yeah, a rebound. You and Ron just broke up, right? He was mumbling another person's name too, that _must_ have hurt." Parvati's voice was oozing mock sorrow. Hermione could almost feel the air around Lavender heating up.

She lowered her voice. "Parvati, I don't think-" Parvati interrupted her with a whisper.

"Shush, Hermione. I wanna watch this."

"He isn't a _rebound_! I am completely over Ron. You are the one who don't seem to understand that Parvati! This has absolutely _nothing_ to do with him, and it never has! You _always_ do this! You don't let me have anything! Not the guy I like, not _anything_! You're just a good-for-nothing, average b-"

Parvati interrupted her shouting to, you guessed it, shout at her. "Oh, you're the one to talk! You're my best friend and you won't even be happy for me when the guy I like asks me out? This is _just_ the kind of crap you would pull! I don't even know why I thought, for a _moment_ , that you wouldn't be such a spoiled brat! Grow _up_ , Lavender! The world doesn't revolve around you! I didn't 'take' _anything_ from you! You just want to blame it on everyone else instead of your bad personality!" Just as Hermione thought Parvati was being a _bit_ harsh, Lavender's quivering bottom lip turned into gross sobbing and she ran out of the room. They heard a commotion in the common room, a slammed door, then silence. Hermione turned to Parvati, her jaw slack.

Parvati wasn't looking to good. She was heaving deep breaths. Her eyes were darting around the room frantically, looking for a way out of the mess the two had created. She looked as if she might burst into tears at any moment. She turned to Hermione abruptly, causing her to bounce back in shock. Parvati looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. Couldn't, Hermione realized. Hermione stood up and did something she never thought she would ever have to do. She hugged Parvati.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Everything will sort itself out, I promise. Everything will be okay." She was spouting utter nonsense, she knew, but Parvati seemed to take hold of it. Hermione's first instinct was to be mean about it, but she couldn't bring herself to.

She supposed the worst part of this was that she couldn't just go to her dorm to get away from them.


End file.
